The Snow Queen
by DarkPrincess-Adidas
Summary: AU Seiftis.. Once upon a time there was a boy and girl very much in love... sorta, all was well with them, yeah right, until one night... the snow queen came for him..How far will Quistis go to get the arrogant bastard back?
1. In the Dead of Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of it's wonderful characters such as the damn sexy Seifer cries but if anyone wants to buy him for me… evil laugh I also don't own Snow Queen it's all Anderson's**

SNOW QUEEN

The Dead of Winter

Once upon a time there was a small little village where all the villagers gathered to celebrate everything together and everyone knew everyone and all was peaceful and lovely. Winter was one of the most festive and happiest times of the year and everyone would gather to celebrate at the small frozen lake and skate while listening to festive music. Ah, it was almost a dream come true…until…

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!" A small blonde girl twirled on the ice in her brand new skates. Amie turned and smiled at her beautiful daughter, all blue eyes and dimples, just like her. "Quistis I'm so very proud of you!" She exclaimed giving her a quick kiss on the head when she was done.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Came a deep voice from behind. Amie turned and smiled at her husband, Wolfgang the owner of the well known "White Bear Inn". "Aye the most amazing little girl in the world." Wolfgang wrapped his arms around his wife's small frame and pulled her into a deep kiss. Amie started at the insistent tugging on her skirt. "yes dear?" she asked as she pulled away from the warm embrace of her husband and looked down at her now frowning daughter. "must you leave mommy?" Amie hugged her daughter to her, "I'll only be gone a little while darling." Quistis nodded and smiled up at her. She reached up and kissed her on the cheek before turning to reach out for her nanny, Mina, and began to skate again.

"Be safe my love" Wolfgang whispered before lifting his small wife onto her horse. Amie smiled down at him and said "always." Wolfgang nodded his head firmly before turning from her and skating towards his daughter. Amie let out a gentle sigh before turning her horse towards the woods. It was a long ride to the house of her mother, Spring.

As she rode through the woods it suddenly became very dark and the winds began to pick up blowing snow harshly against her causing her to clutch more tightly to the reigns. A low chuckle resounded in the wind sending a chill down her spine that was not caused by the eerie blizzard. "Shh easy girl" She whispered to her horse as it began to stomp and snort. "It's just the wind" she said as more of a comfort to herself than to the horse. The horse snorted again and suddenly, in a flash, a beautiful woman stood in front of them with long white hair and piercing eyes, and in another flash she was gone. The horse, spooked, reared up throwing it's mistress into the freezing snow.

* * *

Wolfgang laughed picking up his daughter and twirling her above his head, his deep laugh ringing throughout the village. As he gently put his daughter down an old friend, Caraway, came and tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Wolfgang" he said after clearing his throat. "Yes?" Wolfgang asked raising an eyebrow at the solemn man. "We… uh found your wife's horse." Wolfgang frowned at the man while Quistis looked from each man shivering at the tension she felt flowing between them. "What?" Caraway adverted his eyes from the mans in front of him. "We found your wife's horse but your wife…" Wolfgang's eyes flew wide open with realization before storming off into the nearby woods where his wife was last seen. "Form a search team!" He called over his shoulder. Mina came to stand beside Quistis grabbing the girls hand. Quistis looked up at her nanny in confusion and asked, "Mina if they found mommy's horse… then where's mommy?" Mina smiled sadly down at the little girl and whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek, "I don't know sweetie, I just don't know…"

Hours later Wolfgang stumbled to his knees in defeat, icy tears pouring down his face. "Amie!" He called hoarsely. "Amie, where are you!?" He choked. One of the men came up to him and whispered "it's getting late Wolfgang the men will freeze if we stay out here any longer! We need to head back now…" Wolfgang looked up at the man, and the man flinched at the deep sorrow that seared through his heart at the pain he saw in Wolfgang's eyes. "Go on home without me. I'll not leave her here alone! She's here somewhere all alone, cold and…" Wolfgang trailed off. The man nodded and turned back to the other men, signaling them to go back.

* * *

Quistis raced down the stairs and through the front doors of the renown inn. She ran past Mina who called out to her and headed straight for the woods. She screamed as she ran fear freezing her heart. Where was mommy and daddy? She ran past tree after tree calling out helplessly until she tripped over a log. Crying she called out to her mommy again. Where was she? A blue bird landed on the ground next to her chirping urgently. Quistis wiped her tears away and looked at the bird asking softly, "Where's my mommy?" The bird chirped at her and fluttered to a branch, looking back at her and chirping. Quistis quickly stood to her feet and ran to the tree the bird was chirping in. "This way?" She asked excitedly and the bird flew to another tree and chirped more.

The bird led her to a small clearing and perched itself on a fallen log. Quistis ran to the log and placed her hands on her knees as she huffed for breath. Slowly she straightened up and looked past the log. The first thing she saw was the rose brooch her mother had always worn. It was always warm to the touch no matter how cold it was outside. "Magic", her mother would say and smile and kiss her small daughter. Quistis wiped away a tear as more came into focus, a red cape, just like the one her mom wore, long pale blonde hair covered with snow, a pale hand reaching for something…. "Mommy!!" Quistis screamed scrambling over the log and throwing herself over her still frozen mother. "Mommy, don't leave me!" Quistis cried. Sometime later a familiar voice called out to her, "Quistis is that you?" Quistis looked up to see her father standing at a distance, she stood and stepped back from her mother and looked up at Wolfgang her eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down her face as she simply said, "Mommy's dead."


	2. Bellboy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or the Snow Queen!! But oh how I pine for Seifer!!! ONE DAY HE SHALL BE MINE!!!**

* * *

SNOW QUEEN

_There are only four questions of value in life._

_What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for? _

_The answer to all of these is the same, only love_.

-Don Juan-

Bellboy!!

* * *

Nine years later…

"Good morning father."

Quistis said placing a cup and saucer of tea next to her stiff father. He seemed to look through her into the flickering flames of the fire. Quistis, unnerved, turned from him and began to push back the heavy curtains giving light to the huge room. Her father had been this way since her mother passed, here, but only in body his spirit somehow… gone. It didn't bother her anymore, hadn't for awhile. She had hardened herself to him, to everything. It was easier that way. Her heart was numb, she never felt anything., and she liked it.

"We have guests father."

She said in a crisp sharp voice. Her father looked up brought back by the sharpness in his daughter's voice. "Indeed?" He replied standing up and dusting himself off. He walked stiffly over to the desk and opened the huge guest book to the date, January 12. Quistis glanced at herself making sure she looked appropriate in her long peasant dress, her long blond hair pulled back into a messy bun. "You look fine darling." said a soft voice and she turned to smile at Mina, carrying a vase of freshly cut roses, before striding to stand next to the desk.

A young man walked into the inn and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. He had short blond hair and was very tall, causing Quistis to tilt her head up a ways to meet his eyes, beautiful emerald green eyes, that suddenly caused her heart to speed up a beat or two. His smirk widened as he strode over to the desk turning his burning gaze to her father.

"I'm here for the… uh… _bellboy_ position."

He said with disgust plain in his voice. Wolfgang narrowed his eyes at him. The boy seemed arrogant and hard to deal with. But he was in dire need of a bellboy… he would give this… brat a chance. Quistis let out a sharp gasp of surprise drawing the boy's startling eyes back to hers for a moment as her father began,

"Your hours will be from dawn until the last guest goes to bed. If my guests decide to stay up all night then so shall you."

The boy grunted, causing Quistis' eyebrows to shoot up. Wolfgang only went on tiredly, "When I summon you, you will be here before this bell," Wolfgang tapped the small golden bell on the desk making it ring and then stopped it by placing his hand over it, "stops ringing. No matter where you are, or what you are doing." The boy bowed his head, "yes master" he said under his breath earning a glare from the disapproving Quistis. "Tardiness in any shape or form will not be tolerated. Understand?" The boy stood up straight and gave out a sharp "yes sir!" Wolfgang sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, at least he could always fire the boy. "What is your name boy?" he asked as he watched the boy glance again at his daughter. "Seifer Almasy sir."

* * *

1 week later…

"Bellboy! Bellboy!!! BELLBOY!!!!"

Wolfgang hollered tapping the bell furiously. Seifer appeared panting, his standard button up vest, unbuttoned showing the tight whit shirt underneath. "Button your shirt boy!" Wolfgang yelled, "Go get the guests bags!" Seifer glared at the older man walking to the door buttoning his vest up as he smiled at the old geezer getting off the carriage. "Good day sir" he said behind gritted teeth as he began unloading the many bags.

"BELLBOY! BELLBOY!! BEEELLLLBBOOOYYY!!!!"

"Sir!" Seifer yelled running into the main lobby, accidentally bumping into Quistis. Seifer stopped staring down into her lovely blue eyes lost in there depth before she barked at him, "Watch where you're going." "Yes your majesty." Seifer growled at her. "BELLLBOOY!!" Seifer glared at her before walking to the desk saying, "Here and accounted for sir." causing a low moan from Wolfgang.

Quistis marched into the kitchen cursing softly under her breath. She grabbed a knife and began to butcher the carrots. "Easy darling, you're likely to cut off your fingers if you continue on so." Quistis started at Mina's soft voice and smiled, "Sorry Mina, it's just that stupid idiot father hired…" Mina smiled softly, she had noticed the handsome young man and how easily he had been getting under Quistis' skin. He was just what she needed to melt that hard heart of hers.

"What about him darling?"

Mina asked as she began rolling out a pie crust. Quistis growled and began a long tirade of things wrong with the arrogant jerk. Mina chuckled causing Quistis to stop in mid-sentence. "What Mina?" Mina looked up at her and smiled her blue eyes dancing, "I like the young man." She said lightly. Quistis felt her mouth drop. "WHAT!? You like him? But…" Mina patted her arm trying to calm the girl down. "What are you planning for your 18th birthday?" Quistis' eyes widened and she turned back to the carrots "I…I haven't thought about it." Mina laughed merrily "We will have a party!" Quistis frowned at the idea but said nothing.

"Hey ladies what's cookin?"

Quistis stiffened and turned glaring at the man who stood in the doorway leaning against the wood frame. "Nothing you would like I assure you." Seifer smirked at her crossing his arms over his chest. "How do you know?" He asked eyeing the small girl in front of him, her hair still swept up in a bun just like the first day he had seen her, her blue eyes cold and hard. She gritted her teeth and replied, "I just do is all." Seifer smirked, "Then you don't know me at all." He turned from her then and smile brightened his face as his gaze landed on Mina. Quistis dragged in a ragged breath at the beautiful smile on his face. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

"Hey Mina!" He said sweeping the woman into a tight hug. Mina laughed and hit his shoulders playfully and Quistis felt a sharp stab of jealousy at the smile given to her Nanny from the incompetent young man. She quickly turned back picking up her knife again. _Jealousy?_ Was that what she felt? She hadn't felt anything for such a long time…

* * *

So how do you like my little story, aye? Let me know!! Review PLZZZ!!! 


End file.
